


Prey

by indulgence1993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dirty Talk, Hairy Derek Hale, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulgence1993/pseuds/indulgence1993
Summary: Derek felt woefully unprepared all of a sudden, second guessing everything he was doing. How could he drag an innocent bystander, and Stiles of all people, into the life that he had made for himself? It wasn't fair or right, especially doing it without being upfront about who he was. Would Stiles still look at him with hearts in his eyes if he knew about the blood on his hands?"Doing okay there, bud?" Stiles asked, lilting tone betraying his own nerves even as he looked at the tensed and shaking muscle of Derek's forearm. He slid a cool hand down it, grabbing the strap of the reusable grocery bag they had bought. "I can take it, you don't have to carry everything alone."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	1. startle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex and Violence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995751) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



> I haven't written in years, much less anything decent, but the snapshot by halcyon1993 (great year btw) in their recent mafia AU was too inspiring to ignore. 
> 
> My smut won't hold a candle to theirs but I hope the plot I've got worked up for these guys is worth reading... and there will also be smut. 
> 
> Don't lose hope, you'll get some dark Derek here too... it just takes a bit.

"You really don't need to worry, Dad," Stiles said into his phone, looking at John's creased forehead and tired eyes. "I'm eating plenty and living it up, you keep the money. If I need help I'll ask!"

John huffed into his phone, having eyes only for Stiles as he wished he could truly trust what he was being told. "I wanna believe you, kid, but you know it's my job to take care of you. I just want to make sure you're fed, happy and safe."

Stiles nodded, "I know, Daddy-O. I am, really. Get some sleep and eat some leafy greens for me, I have to get ready for my next class."

John proposed sending money a few more times before Stiles could work him off the phone with no success. Stiles was no idiot, money back home was never plentiful and the only reason he was even able to go to college was his full ride scholarship. 

It included a meal card, of course, but even though Omegas had been in the work force for more than two decades some systems had yet to adjust fully. Stiles needed to nest before each heat, usually gaining ten or so pounds that he would lose over the course of his cycle. His meal card gave him three hots a day, not six. It meant he was never really ready for his heat, and with him staying on campus for winter break to minimize travel expenses that meant for the past two, in September and December, he'd basically just been draining himself dry. 

As spring approached Stiles tried not to think about how he'd soon be suffering through another round of isolation and desperation. He got ready for class instead, as he told his dad he needed to, grabbing his laptop off it's charger at the last minute so that it could have a chance at retaining function through the course. 

The route across campus was a practiced one at that point, though the rain that started up midway through was a fun addition. Stiles pulled his red hood over his messy hair, tucking his laptop bag into the messenger bag on his hip to keep it dry. 

It wasn't until he rounded a corner and slammed into a wall that definitely hadn't existed before that the day truly went to shit.

Stiles bounced back, throwing his hands out in a hope he could turn around and catch himself. He'd never been described as graceful before and the fall was no different, he only managed to turn half way before connecting with the ground. 

The side of his hip was spared the impact, thanks to the messenger bag. His laptop, however, was not so lucky. The resounding crack and tinkle of broken glass as he moved was clear enough evidence of it's fate. 

Rolling off to the side and lifting his bag to his face, Stiles was suddenly entirely overwhelmed by the situation. His whole situation, really. That laptop was functionally irreplaceable and yet without it he would be trying to complete all his coursework from his phone or a public computer. 

The tears started before he could stop them, though since his hood had slipped back a bit during the fall his face was already wet with rain. Much to his delight he also realized he was sitting in a puddle. 

A moment later the rain stopped hitting him and he realized he was in the shadow of a massive black umbrella, held by a man in a black leather jacket. 

The size of the man matched the umbrella. He reeked of Alpha to the point that Stiles was a bit uncomfortable being near him, but in a way that also made him want to press his face into the man's neck and just breathe. His dark hair was short, as was his beard, and his eyes burned red as if his presentation had ever been even questionable. 

"I'm s-sorry," Stiles tried to get out, realizing he was addressing the surprise wall he had run into, "I was rushing to class and trying to avoid the rain, I didn't m-mean to," he was cut off by an involuntary sob. 

The man's face softened a bit, eyes cooling into a swirling vortex of grey, green, gold and every smoke colors that didn't start with G. "Are you hurt?" The Alpha asked, both surprise and concern evident in his voice. 

A large hand was extended to Stiles, an offer to help him up off the ground. His own hand was swallowed up both in size and warmth as he took it, suddenly feeling like the sun was shining for the two of them underneath that black umbrella. "I'm Stiles," Stiles responded eloquently.

"Derek Hale," replied the Alpha, the corners of his mouth curling up just the slightest bit in a grin.

=÷×+×÷=

"Much better," Derek said, referring to the dry track suit Stiles had changed into in the privacy of the campus store restroom.

Stiles had to agree. His hoodie had been soaked through at the shoulders from the rain even before he'd run into Derek, his jeans were no better off after literally sitting in a puddle. "Thank you again. I'm sorry I was such a mess, it's just been a rough… week?"

Derek waved away the receipt that the cashier offered him, heading over to meet Stiles where he stood, "Well I'd really like to hear about it. I bet I can make it better."

The forwardnees of Derek's interest was like the rocking of a ship below Stiles feet, keeping him in a constant state of trying to not fall flat on his face. Alphas were usually interested in the smell of Stiles but once they realized such an overactive person was attached to it the omega allure wasn't enough to keep them sniffing around. 

"You already have, thank you," Stiles said, "You didn't need to do any of this, you could have left me crying in that puddle."

The distance between them shrunk even more, Derek's hand twitching as if he wanted to reach out. Instead he just let his eyes flare for a moment, "I really, really couldn't," he spoke in a hushed tone, much too quiet for the cashier or other customers to hear. It felt personal and intimate and it made Stiles stomach twist in a good way. 

Derek straightened, his voice returning to it's usual volume and tone, "You've already missed your class. Play hookey with me, let's get dinner."

That hand outstretched again and before Stiles knew what was happening he felt the warmth from Derek's skin suffused through his own long fingers. "Are you asking me on a date, Mister Hale?" 

The red of Derek's eyes never fully faded, "No, I'm taking you on one."

=÷×+×÷=

Like every other moment of his interaction with Derek so far dinner was a surprise wrapped in an enigma. 

First there was the car. A sleek, black Camaro that Stiles was afraid to leave finger prints on. Derek opened his door while he stood transfixed at it, the measure of Derek's wealth really sinking in. No wonder he didn't bat an eye at the purchase of the overpriced track suit. 

Inside smelled like leather and Alpha. Stiles rolled down his window to try to get a break from it but when he turned back from his phone after Derek asked him to exchange numbers he found that it was closed again. 

Derek's nostrils flared slightly, Stiles got goosebumps. Apparently he wasn't the only one who enjoyed their close quarters. 

The sun was setting as they pulled up to the front of a building that could have passed for a small museum, Derek getting out and quickly circled around to meet Stiles as he rose from a door that had been opened by a valet. 

"There's no way they're letting me in here wearing a college track suit, Derek," Stiles balked as Derek handed over the keys, "Even you're underdressed for someplace like this."

Derek let out a low laugh, "Don't worry about anything. I just want to let you have a nice night out," Derek continued up the marble steps and through the ornate glass door, only to be greeted by a man who waved them through as if they weren't standing out like ridiculous sore thumbs. 

Up until that point Stiles had thought Derek was just a trust fund guy maybe, or someone with a comfortable amount of wealth. Enough to splurge a bit to impress an omega he might decide to show interest in. The dry outfit, even a trip to a nice restaurant…

"Mister Hale, does your guest have any food allergies we should know of?" The host asked as they were sat at a table in the far back corner of the room, a booth where Stiles was able to look out at the candlelit opulence he'd just walked through to get here. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked, "Horace needs to know if you have any food allergies."

Derek was on a first name basis with the host at this place, he was able to walk in wearing street clothes presumably with no reservation and receive a prime table. "N-no, sorry. No, I don't."

"We will be over with wine shortly, please forgive the delay," and with that Horace was gone, and Stiles was left wondering what was going on. 

Derek's warm hand on his shoulder broke him from his focus, "Did I fuck up? Was this too much? I just thought you might enjoy a nice meal."

"What do you do? Like, for this? This is a lot."

A different server was over next, pouring them each a glass of a white wine from a bottle that looked ancient. Derek didn't speak while the server poured and moved closer to Stiles along the round booth so they were both sitting near the back. 

"I'm self-employed. I do well enough, especially as a single Alpha," Derek lifted his wine glass and motioned for Stiles to do the same, "No strings, Stiles. Really, I just want to see you enjoy yourself."

It was hard for Stiles not to enjoy himself. The food was amazing, the wine in his glass seemed to never fully drain and Derek there with him helping him sort out which of his silverware he was meant to use for what food was so much like a cliché scene from a movie Stiles couldn't stop laughing at it. 

They remained in the back of the booth together, Stiles tucked all the way in and Derek close beside him. The warm smell of Alpha felt like it was doing more to dull Stiles senses than the wine, though that may have been the wine talking. The main course was lobster which, though it turned out Stiles loved, he had no experience actually eating. 

"Do you have any family in the city?" Derek asked, his own spoon for their shared elderflower honey cheesecake untouched as he watched Stiles take another bite.

Stiles shook his head, "No, I'm here on a scholarship. My dad is back in California, he's the only family I've got."

Derek nodded in understanding, "What are you studying?"

"Criminology and Psychology," Stiles replied.

A long pause proceeded Derek swallowing his current mouthful of wine, "That's great. Do you know what you want to do with your education?"

After he had another bite of cheesecake which Derek was not-so-subtly pushing towards him Stiles answered, "Probably try to head into the FBI. I know it's ambitious as an Omega but I'm capable. Or, I will be."

In an almost begrudging tone Derek seemed to admit, "I'm sure."

The pleasant buzz of wine made the walk back through the restaurant much less embarrassing. It also probably helped that Derek had his big hand resting on the dip of Stiles lower back, a warm and steady reassurance.

The drive back to campus was quiet, broken only by Derek asking for more specific instructions to Stiles dorm. Stiles gave them, fingers playing over the back of Derek's hand which rested on his thigh. It was still very exciting but it also felt strangely normal, as if this was a thing they'd done a hundred times. 

Derek got out and met Stiles around his side again, getting in close to shut the door behind him. He didn't immediately move away. 

Their hands found places easily, Stiles folding his arms in and pressing against Derek's broad chest as Derek cupped the side of Stiles face with one hand, the other by his hip. The kiss was almost as easy, Stiles leaned back against the Camaro and soon found himself pressed against it by the warm, immovable boulder that was Derek's body. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Derek whispered, basically into Stiles mouth. He then proceeded to kiss away any protests, advancing quickly past Stiles lips to nip at them and draw out a soft moan. 

The sound was like blood in the water, Derek's hands tightened and his intensity redoubled. It was all Stiles could do to hold on for the ride. 

When it became apparent Stiles couldn't keep up with Derek's mouth Derek shifted targets, rubbing his coarse beard against the side of Stiles neck and going to work on creating a hickey mural that would last. Stiles knees buckled almost immediately but between the Camaro and Derek's hand on his hip it basically didn't matter. 

The press of what felt like a hot steel bar into Stiles stomach had him almost panic that things were going too far but then Derek bit into his neck hard enough that his own hips rocked up, riding Derek's thigh without even realizing he had started to. He'd never experienced anything like Derek, all his senses just telling him he needed to roll over for  _ his Alpha _ .

"What was that, baby?" Derek asked, voice low and rough in Stiles ear. Both hands were on his hips now, rocking them at the exact pace that Derek wanted, "Say it again, Stiles."

Stiles hadn't realized that he'd spoken aloud before at all, but he knew what Derek wanted to hear. "Alpha," he begged, nails digging little furrows in the sides of Derek's thick neck. "Derek, please," he whimpered into the big man's ear. 

_ Jesus _ , Stiles thought, _ I need to get a grip! We're outside, at school no less. Anyone could see! _

The rumbling growl he got in response was very nearly enough to push Stiles over the edge. He whined high in his throat, chasing the pleasure he got from every point of contact with Derek. 

The sound of the ringing phone and the slowing of Derek's motion was enough that Stiles tried at first to petulantly continue his actions. He was held fast by the strength of Derek's grip. "Is that a really important phone call?" Stiles asked. 

With a groan that sounded like he'd been punched in the gut Derek backed away from Stiles enough, a hand remaining to steady him as he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. "Yes?" He said in a tone that made very clear he didn't want to be speaking to anyone. 

"Fine, yes. I'll be there shortly."

Stiles sagged a bit extra, the conversation having clearly brought an untimely end to their fun. Derek hung up without a proper goodbye. "So, important then?"

A sad nod, "Work calls. I wish it didn't," Derek's entire demeanor changed so much just since hanging up the phone. None of the annoyance was present, it was like Stiles was talking to the guy who had been sucking his face off and dry humping him against a car again. "Can we make plans? For tomorrow, maybe?"

The agreement was instinctual, "Yes, Al-" Stiles caught himself but not before they both knew what he was going to say, "Yeah, of course. I have a few classes in the morning but I'm free by four."

Derek grinned. "Good, I'll call you." He reached out a hand, Stiles took it and accepted being walked to the door of his building. "And Stiles?" Derek added as they reached the door.

"Hmm?" Stiles asked, allowing himself to be pulled close.

The hand palming his ass cheek was a surprise, as was the dark voice whispering in his ear, "Don't touch yourself, I plan to continue where we left off."

A tidal wave of arousal and confusion very nearly knocked Stiles off his feet, especially when Derek's pointer and middle fingers punctuated exactly what he meant by pushing up between Stiles cheeks as he spoke. 

Stiles nodded blankly as Derek backed away, smiling. "See you tomorrow, Stiles."

"Yes, Alpha," Stiles let escape, selfishly enjoying the flare of red eyes glaring at him from the darkness by the Camaro. 


	2. corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another one written and saw no reason to wait. 
> 
> There is a note at the end about one potentially triggering tiniest bit of dub-con if you'd like. I promise it's not much but if you're particularly sensitive to that sort if thing please take care of yourself.

It was midday by the time the body in the chair seized up one last time and went limp, head falling forward against his chest to loll there dripping blood and gods knew what else down onto the tattered remains of his silk shirt. 

Derek was a very practical and fair man, of this much he was sure. He would never ask more if any of his men than he would be willing to do himself and sometimes that meant rolling his sleeves up and getting his hands dirty. 

Or, in this case mostly bloody.

His expectations of loyalty were very clear as well; absolute and unfailing or you could expect to suffer a slow, horrible death. That was where Dominic had fucked up.

It had been Cora who'd uncovered Dom's mistake, though she'd needed to be sure before bringing her suspicions to her brother. She had a keen nose for fear and the smell of terrified Omega was hard to wash away entirely. Dom had apparently decided it was within his purview to ship Omegas alongside the other import/export business that the Hale family and it's associates were involved in. 

Cora had found two of them huddled in the back of a shipping container behind a false wall, the smell of fear and anger nearly bowling her over as she saw red at their state. It was clear they were not there willingly and once she had them clear of the area she'd called Derek immediately. 

To his credit Derek handled the news better than Cora had dared hope, though it became clear soon that whatever frustration he had failed to vent in the moment of discovery he let loose tenfold on the perpetrator of the crimes. Dom had been giving them information before he'd even been touched, cowardly as he was. Derek didn't let that stop him from breaking nearly every bone in the other Alpha's body over the course of the night. 

Rather than returning to their family home outside of the city and risk being late for his date with Stiles, Derek headed instead for a penthouse that they kept in the city proper. There he showered, getting the clothes he'd been wearing into the wash and being sure to bag up his shoes as well. If he was to bring Stiles back to the apartment he didn't want his Omega exposed to such scents. 

It had been more than a year since Derek had used the apartment, though routine maid service kept it clean and neat. He was less than thrilled at the selection of clothing available to him, much of it was snug and several pieces didn't fit at all. He wound up dressing more for a workout than a date, but he had a sneaking suspicion Stiles wouldn't exactly mind that his tank top left his well-built arms and shoulders on display. 

Derek indulged in one wolfish grin at himself when he thought of how much better his day was going to get.

=÷×+×÷=

Stiles had wanted to be able to spend time getting ready for his date with Derek but he'd had some trouble properly formatting an assignment that was due entirely on his phone and needed to resubmit it several times, all while the cocky Beta TA had been breathing down his neck. 

He already felt out of place enough; an unmated Omega surrounded by Alphas and Betas, a scholarship student that actually relied on his full ride to make ends meet… and now a kid submitting his work via GoogleDocs on his four year old smartphone. It really drove home the point of how out of his depth Stiles was and he didn't enjoy the feeling. 

His shower was brief when he returned to his dorm, a text from Derek actually interrupting it towards the end letting him know that he was waiting downstairs. Stiles yanked on the first clean things he could find, foregoing a tee shirt under his flannel in the interest of saving time. He was down to Derek within four minutes of the text, water from his shower still beading in his hair and running down his face. 

"You didn't need to rush on my account," Derek greeted, grinning. 

Stiles begged to differ. Seeing Derek in the light of day, leaning against his Camaro made Stiles wish he had rushed more just to be able to see him seconds sooner. "Sorry, I got held up after my last class. Stupid TA wanting to flex his dick on people. Power trippers, amirite?"

Derek stood off of the car, a mix of concern and anger immediately apparent. "Someone is giving you trouble? Do you want me to handle him?"

At that Stiles let out a peal of laughter, heartened and amused by the warm feeling of a protective Alpha. "Easy there, Scarface," he laid a hand on the side of one of Derek's big arms, appreciating the warmth. "I'm a grownup, I can look after myself."

Such a response did nothing to quell the storm of Derek's rage but he tried to remind himself that he had spent the last twelve hours taking a man apart and that Stiles definitely didn't ask that of him in this case. He tried to temper himself to a more socially acceptable level of anger. "What was he power tripping about?" Derek asked, swinging Stiles door closed and quickly getting into the driver's seat himself. 

Stiles shrugged, "I didn't format an assignment properly for the course. I'm still working off of my phone mostly, since I didn't get a chance to go to the library last night."

As they pulled out of the parking lot Derek looked confused, "Do you not have a laptop or at least a PC in your room?"

Embarrassed, Stiles clasped his hands in his lap and stared at them intently. "I did," he explained, "but it, uh, cushioned my fall yesterday. Had a good run, nearly seven years old!" He hoped the joking would gloss over the fact that he couldn't afford to even replace a laptop and was so, so below Derek's own station it wasn't funny. 

"You mean with me? When I knocked you over?" Derek slowed a bit on the winding road that hooked around the back of the campus towards the city proper. "Why didn't you say something? The least I can do is replace it."

Stiles shook his head several times, "No! No, of course not. I'd never ask that of you. I was the idiot who fell on it."

Derek put a hand on Stiles thigh, though it felt more of a comforting gesture than a sexual one Stiles still felt a thrill at the intimate touch. His reaction wasn't lost on Derek, either, who carefully removed the offending appendage. "You're a college student, you need a laptop and it's not as if you can or should have to work to afford a new one while double majoring." They were on a straightaway then and Derek took the opportunity to look at Stiles directly, "I'm replacing it. If it comforts you at all you can be sure that it would be a greater annoyance to me knowing you're having trouble in school than the price of anything you could possibly pick out."

He motioned to the car, "Plus, I'm not exactly strapped for cash. I'm happy to help."

It seemed as if denying the offer could create more conflict than accepting it and so Stiles nodded. "I- I mean, thank you," he replied, "I just want to be clear that that's not why I'm here now, though." The word  _ golddigger _ flashed in Stiles mind.

At that comment Derek's hand returned, a strong grip that let the warmth seep through the denim of Stiles skinny jeans. "Oh, I remember why you're here."

=÷×+×÷=

The salesperson at Best Buy was kind and attentive, though she had approached Derek before Stiles initially she had no issue finding out exactly what Stiles needed once it was made clear to her that he was the knowledgeable one. They spoke for around twenty minutes, both about things directly relevant to the purchase and Stiles college experience. 

The only time Derek felt the need to interject was when he heard Stiles trying to steer the discussion in the direction of price, specifically trying to figure out concessions he could make on the hardware to potentially get a cheaper model. 

"The price is entirely unimportant, we'd just like the best fit possible," he explained at the girl, effectively shutting down Stiles line of questioning. He got an elbow in the ribs for his trouble but ultimately succeeded.

As she was ringing them up, adding some ridiculous service plan as if they couldn't just purchase another computer if this one should fail, the salesperson spoke to them in a slightly quieter tone. "My little sister is an Omega and I think it's really great that even with an Alpha you're still pursuing school. It'll make it that much easier for her, when the time comes."

Derek's chest puffed, more proud that someone recognized his claim over Stiles than the apparently progressive stance he had taken as Stiles theoretical Alpha. "Oh, uh," Stiles stuttered, looking up at Derek to gauge his reaction, "Yeah, he's kinda a knothead sometimes but he tries."

As Derek steered a very satisfied and amused Stiles out to the car a growl rumbled in his chest and he did nothing to hide it. "My initial plan had been to make you dinner rather than take you out, but now I think maybe you just need a good spanking more than a meal."

Stiles seemed to take it in stride, if not become slightly aroused, "How about we split the difference and I make you dinner instead?"

=÷×+×÷=

It turned out that dinner meant pierogies which Derek admitted to having never had before. He was initially hesitant when the only meat that Stiles picked up in the store was bacon but he went along with it, mostly because he was getting to walk behind Stiles through the isles and was unable to stop imagining what it would be like to tear apart the back of his jeans and just-

Some thoughts were better for home, especially while wearing flimsy running shorts. 

They didn't go home, though as Derek stepped into the elevator with Stiles he realized that he couldn't exactly describe where they were going as a safe house without starting a line of questioning that he really didn't want to go down. 

He felt woefully unprepared all of a sudden, second guessing everything he was doing. How could he drag an innocent bystander, and Stiles of all people, into the life that he had made for himself? It wasn't fair or right, especially doing it without being upfront about who he was. Would Stiles still look at him with hearts in his eyes if he knew about the blood on his hands?

"Doing okay there, bud?" Stiles asked, lilting tone betraying his own nerves even as he looked at the tensed and shaking muscle of Derek's forearm. He slid a cool hand down it, grabbing the strap of the reusable grocery bag they had bought. "I can take it, you don't have to carry everything alone."

The oddly poignant statement had Derek's fingers releasing the bag into Stiles grip without his conscious consent. He watched Stiles sling the strap around a bony shoulder and grin at him, cheeks flushed pink. 

The ding of the elevator reaching the top floor snapped Derek out of his trance, Stiles suddenly paused on the threshold. Derek put a hand on his back and guided him through and towards the kitchen. 

Watching Stiles cook was domestic and enjoyable even if it wasn't in a space Derek could really call home. If he noticed the mostly empty fridge he didn't comment on it, too busy getting things set up. There was a pot of sauerkraut,  _ kapusta _ as Derek learned, boiling away quickly which covered the sterile scent of the space with something that might not have been pleasant otherwise but that Derek enjoyed none the less. 

Derek even got to get involved, at Stiles behest of course. He definitely knew how to make pasta dough but feigned ignorance in order to take up a post directly behind Stiles and peer over his shoulder. 

"We want it to be strong, not wet, so just one egg," Stiles clarified, cracking the egg into the little well of flour he'd made. Derek reached around him, picking up the fork that was laid out and beginning to mix the ingredients together. 

Once he had things incorporated enough he set the fork down and kept Stiles trapped between his arms, kneading the dough perhaps harder than he would have under other circumstances. Stiles would occasionally add a bit of water to the mixture but otherwise seemed content to stay still and trapped, relaxing back into the warmth of Derek's chest. 

Much like the empty fridge, Stiles didn't mention the ridiculous tent in Derek's shorts when they finally separated. His flushed cheeks and blown out pupils told Derek that his desire was certainly reciprocated, as did the chocolatey scent of aroused omega that cut through even the strong vinegar of the kapusta. 

Stiles did his best to make small talk after that, clearly trying to focus on the half-prepared meal in front of him. Derek was single minded in his intentions, doing nothing to hide his erection and taking pleasure in watching Stiles react to the pheromones he was pumping out. 

By the time dinner was complete Stiles was kind of a wreck, though not so far gone as to be unaware of his state. "Would it be alright if I had a quick shower?" He asked, "Hot kitchen and all that."

Derek's grin was predatory, "Of course," he replied, standing from his seat on a barstool at the counter. "Did you want to share?" Derek thought he would never tire of seeing Stiles stumble over his words, "No pressure. This way."

The apartment was luxurious but small, by far the best shower being the en suite of the master bedroom. As Derek lead them past the bed he stripped off his tank top and tossed it onto the dark green bedding, swinging open the bathroom door to reveal Stiles destination. 

Stiles was far too busy wrapping his brain around shirtless Derek, miles of tan skin covered in a fine pelt of dark hair. He was nearly bowled over by the irrational desire to just rub his dick against Derek's abs until he came which he was sure would be embarrassingly quickly. 

"Shower's in here, Stiles," Derek teased, enjoying how much his omega seemed to appreciate his body. 

_ Two can play at that _ , Stiles thought. 

He brushed past Derek, rich scent of his arousal in tow, only to stand in the middle of the bathroom and step out of his jeans in one smooth movement. 

Derek's chest rumbled with an unmistakable growl as Stiles turned to slide the door closed, Cheshire smile on his plump lips.

=÷×+×÷=

_ You can do this, Stilinski! _

After scrubbing himself clean several times over Stiles felt odd putting his clothes back on, though there were a few bathrobes to choose from which felt better than walking out in just a towel. 

As soon as he opened the bathroom door the first thing that hit him, even before the shock of the comparatively chill air, was the unmitigated scent of  _ Alpha _ .

Laying supine on top of his forest green sheets was Derek, shorts long since forgotten. It felt wrong to reduce Derek to just a piece of meat but...what a piece it was. 

He had a hand wrapped around his cock, Stiles could tell that his own fingers would struggle to span the girth based on the fact that Derek's own barely could. His eyes were closed at first but his wolfish grin let Stiles know that he was aware he was being watched and that he liked it. 

Transfixed by the slow pull of Derek's hand, Stiles glided over as if pulled by an invisible thread. He felt the just dried skin around his hole get wet with a deluge of fresh slick, the roughness of the bathrobe suddenly unbearable against his skin. As he dropped the offending garment to the ground the brush against his own smaller but just as hard dick had him whining in his throat. 

Though Derek was laying down and Stiles standing by the bedside as Derek opened his eyes the red glow of them had Stiles feeling trapped, albeit in a good way. He was pinned to the spot he stood, wanting to reach out and touch but somehow unsure as to whether he could. 

In a whirlwind of motion Derek had Stiles laying on the bed beneath him, making a place for himself between thighs that he had spread with his own hands. For a moment Stiles feared that Derek intended to just jump directly to full on penetration and felt the need to mention a condom but his fears were quickly mitigated when Derek's low voice in his ear informed him, "I've waited long enough, I'm going to take you apart now."

Derek was very much an honest man, not that Stiles felt particularly 'together' to begin with. He'd had sex before but it had never been particularly satisfying and usually over far too quickly. Derek seemed the type to break that trend and the thought had Stiles ready to pop like a bottle of champagne. 

The teeth on his neck immediately had him tensing up around nothing, legs wrapping around Derek's waist to grind them together before a firm grip unclasped him to leave him boneless against the mattress. He felt so warm and heavy he would have thought he was starting his heat but that definitely wasn't the case. 

Derek had progressed from Stiles neck down to his chest, leaving love bites and hickeys aplenty once he was in a zone below the collar. He didn't beeline straight for Stiles nipples but he did find his way there, in the haze of his lust Stiles laid his hands on Derek's shoulders to just hold on and could see the rhythmic thrusting of the Alpha's hips against the bed. 

It felt surprisingly good to be wanted, almost as good as the sudden puffs of cool air over his abused nipples as Derek blew on them to watch them pebble up. 

"So pretty, all of you is," Derek spoke to Stiles but it seemed more for his own benefit, rubbing the rough of his beard into Stiles stomach and enjoying the pinking up of the skin that happened almost immediately. "You mark up so easy. Makes me wanna keep trying, to leave more."

When the beard burn got a little too close to Stiles dick Derek huffed out a chuckle at the trembling and licked over the leaking head a few times before swirling his tongue. "Awfully tasty, too."

In the interest of Stiles sanity Derek didn't linger there, instead the sharp sensation of his teeth on Stiles hip caused Stiles to cry out and grab the base of his dick. Derek almost yanked his hand away, thinking that Stiles was trying to jerk off, before he realized that the grip wasn't moving at all. 

"Good boy, baby. Do you need a minute?" It was clear from the tone and the growl that lay beneath all of Derek's words at that point that he was incredibly pleased with himself. Stiles frantic nod, complete with eyes shut tight, only served to further inflate that ego. "Okay, we can slow it down," Derek lifted himself up, watching the tip of Stiles pretty little cock turn more red than pink in his grip. Slowly the hand began to loosen and then move away, a mess of precum spread across the small bump of Stiles stomach between his hips. 

Stiles cracked his left eye open first, peering up at Derek. "You did really well," Derek greeted, "Promise I'm gonna reward you for it."

Unsure of whether he would survive any further reward without a heart attack, Stiles threw an arm over his face to block out the tint of red coloring his vision thanks to Derek's eyes. He let out an ungainly sound as hands grabbed his hips, a thumb brushing over his bitten hip bone as he was turned over. "I might not be great at sucking dick, but I do have a skill you might enjoy."

That was all the warning Stiles received before Derek shoved his whole face between his cheeks, tongue plunging into his sloppy hole immediately and lapping at his slick. He canted his hips up, pushing back against Derek's face as best he could before he felt a stinging slap on his ass that made him tense up. "Stay still," Derek growled curtly, before resuming his ministrations. 

Stiles did the best he could with the self control that he had, no longer able to have any shame for the noises which escaped him. Derek pulled out all the stops, all the while his rough beard pricked at Stiles sensitive skin. At one point he rubbed the coarseness of his chin directly over Stiles hole and all of a sudden something within Stiles broke. 

"Derek, condom. C'mon, need you in me," Stiles cried out between pants, feeling dizzy with the sudden need to be full. 

Not one to deny Stiles literally anything, Derek crawled up Stiles back and rested the heavy weight of his dick along the crack of his ass and up towards his lower back as he reached towards the single drawer of the nightstand. As he fished around the drawer he felt Stiles reach back to grab his length and shift so that he was rubbing the head over his open hole. "Alphaa," Stiles whined impatiently, knowing it was irresponsible but loving the stretch he experienced as he teased himself with the thick, blunt head. 

It became clear to Derek that there were no condoms in the drawer rather quickly, though it was hard to focus on the issue when he felt like his dick was being slowly enveloped in hot, wet silk. 

There was a moment when Derek's lizard-brain told him to just lie about putting on a condom. There was an even darker moment when that same part of his brain reminded him that he already had Stiles wet and open beneath him, all it would take is for him to lie down on top and it wasn't as if the omega was getting away. Instead he reached out and took Stiles wrist, pulling the hand off of his cock so that he could try to focus. 

"I don't have any condoms. I don't use this apartment much." He waited for Stiles to laugh at him or yell at him for being so stupid and forgetting something so basic but neither happened. 

Instead the heat started to move further down his dick as Stiles pushed back, "Fuck me, please?" He whimpered, face mostly pressed into a pillow. 

And fuck him Derek did. 

With the go-ahead to continue apace and with the first third of his cock already being rhythmically squeezed and milked by the hottest ass he'd ever felt Derek didn't need to be granted permission more than once. He laid his considerable bulk down on Stiles, keeping only a bit of his weight off of the omega by leaning on his forearms and sunk himself in to the hilt in a smooth, slow motion. 

Derek wasn't ready for the sudden tense of Stiles muscles or the cry he let out, but when the tensing didn't abate at first but just got tighter and Derek scented the air he realized what had happened and nosed happily at Stiles sweat-soaked nape. "Good baby, coming on me. Gonna keep you full, don't worry."

As he fucked Stiles through his orgasm it was less like pushing his dick into warm butter and more like Stiles was jerking him off from the inside, like he was trying to milk his cock for all it was worth. The squeeze bordered on painful and it only made Derek slam their hips harder together. There was a moment when all of Stiles went suddenly slack, more so than before, and seconds later his hands flexed and he twitched upward almost hitting Derek in the face with his head. 

"Still with me, baby?" Derek panted into Stiles ear, fairly certain the omega had actually lost consciousness for a moment. 

To Stiles it felt like an itch he hadn't been aware of was being scratched. He was exactly the right amount of full and then perhaps a bit more, a twinge of pain coloring the pleasure and highlighting it against the backdrop of his swirling mind. 

It was ridiculous to say aloud so quickly, Stiles had known Derek for less than 48 hours, but sure as his gasps for breath he knew that he was meant to be with this Alpha. There was no other explanation for the feeling and the rightness of the moment made him feel light even as he was held down against the mattress by Derek's bulk. 

All of a sudden there was more pressure, enough that Stiles could focus on nothing else. "Fuck, Stiles," Derek groaned as he rubbed his sweaty face against Stiles hair. "I'm gonna knot you. Don't be mad, have to."

Like so many of Stiles interactions with Derek the Alpha made his intentions clear and his directness and command definitely didn't do anything to diminish Stiles own pleasure. Another Alpha might have asked if they could knot him or cum in him but that wasn't Derek, Derek was just extending the courtesy that he might be aware of what was going to happen. 

It should have infuriated him but he just found himself pushing back against the blunt pressure, shocked at how he felt his body so willing to open even more. He was beyond words by then but he managed to slam his hand down on top of Derek's clenched fist beside his head, shoving his fingers between the Alpha's who was surprisingly willing to accommodate. 

As the knot pushed in fully and he felt the heat of Derek's release start to fill him Stiles let himself cave to the overwhelming pleasure, no filter on his noses or expressions. The wave of release that came over him made it impossible to think of anything other than how that was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Derek realizes he has no condoms and internally debates lying to Stiles about wearing one or just fucking him despite this whether he'd be okay with it or not. Stiles never knows about the thought and the sex is entirely consensual. 
> 
> You read another one! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Much like Stiles for dick I crave validation and human connection. If you would be so kind as to comment any thoughts (good, bad, what you had for brunch) I'd be most appreciative. 
> 
> I clearly own none of these characters. I also have no set schedule or beta but I do have a big honking outline so keep an eye out and watch where we go with things.


End file.
